Our objective is to investigate new methods of gene transfer to the vasculature. Specifically, the goal is to transduce the microcirculation of skeletal muscle with genes designed to treat a variety of genetic deficiencies. We are also interested in developing gene transfer of large vessels to treat vascular arteriosclerosis during vascular allograft rejection. Arteriosclerosis is one of the leading causes of transplant allograft chronic rejection.